Headrests used in vehicle seats can include speakers to deliver a near-field acoustic experience. FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate an example of such a headrest 100 that incorporates speakers 102. Referring to FIG. 1A, the speakers 102 are attached, either directly or via another rigid structure, to a U-shaped frame 104 and are positioned such that the speakers 102 are directly behind the user's head (i.e., as opposed to the being located on the left and right sides of the U-shaped frame 104) and to fire outwardly, in diverging directions on either side of the headrest 100.
In some cases, each speaker 102 is disposed in an acoustic enclosure 106. Each of those sub-assemblies then gets screwed into a two-piece sheet metal cage 108 which is secured to the U-shaped frame 104. FIG. 1A shows a partial assembly with a front portion of the sheet metal cage 108 removed to view the speakers 102 and enclosures 106. FIG. 1B shows the sheet metal cage 108 fully assembled with the front portion 110 in place.